Hunter Prince
"QUOTE" Hunter Koehler, better known by his alias of Hunter Prince, is a young monster hunter living in New Orleans, Louisiana. Driven, brave and unwilling to give up and compromise in the face of certain defeat, Hunter is one of Harriet's most experienced and valuable allies in the fight against the Court of Owls. Personality Hunter is an affable monster hunter who has grown up traveling and hunting the evil things in the dark. A simple man of little means with a love of the simple things in life, Hunter is willing to go to any lengths and above and beyond the call of duty in order to protect innocent people and those he cares about. Growing up a hunter alongside his family, Hunter was raised by his father, a former sheriff and volunteer fire fighter. Because of this, Hunter knows quite a bit about police procedure, loopholes in certain laws, police code and various fighting techniques that the police employ, including hand-to-hand combat, billy club fighting, knife fighting and marksmanship, though he has also learned a great many other skills from his father over the years. Hailing from a small, rural Illinois town, Hunter is polite, respectful and tries his best to do right by other people. He is generally agreeable and is easy to make friends, and he is charming when he needs to be. Hunter is usually kind, empathetic, intelligent and independent; he can also be arrogant in regards to his own skill as a hunter and is surprisingly stubborn. He is a surprisingly level-headed (and sometimes exasperated) voice of reason in the field or on a hunt. He has good instincts and is reluctant to kill his quarry unless he is sure that they are evil and/or act and prey on humans with no remorse. Hunter also shows certain obsessive-compulsive tendencies such as the desire to be in control of his situation and being fastidious about cleanliness and order. He exercises often and tries to live a healthy lifestyle; he does not seem to drink much alcohol and has a much healthier diet than his friends (Chase himself scoffs at Hunter's diet and calls it "rabbit food"). He does this to keep in top physical shape and to keep his head clear. Hunter fights like a brawler, despite the training by his father. He is quick to improvise in a situation and he tends to be quick on his feet. He puts a lot of power into his strikes and he has been seen capable of taking a lot of punishment. He is very reckless, often throwing himself into a situation without the proper planning, especially if there's a time crunch or an innocent is threatened. In all, Hunter is kind, if not a bit secretive and will do anything he can to protect the people he cares about. History Hunter was born to Klaus and Patricia Koehler in Gurnee, Illinois. Klaus was a deputy with the sheriff's department and Patricia worked in daycare. Hunter was a very fussy baby who would often cry late into the night. He was sickly and was often in and out of the hospital, even well into his childhood. Childhood A shy child, Hunter found it difficult to make friends. He was always more at home reading than playing outside or meeting children his own age, even his own half-brother, Oliver, who he was constantly at odds with. He also had a fondness for animals, especially horses; his favortie past time was watching the horses that grazed in the fields by the daycare where his mother worked. Otherwise, though, he had a fairly normal childhood by most standards. Living Up to His Name The circumstances of Hunter's family becoming monster hunters is vague, as he hasn't gone into much detail. All that's known is that his father became a hunter when he was about 10 and the family started to travel that same time. He continued to attend public school during their travels, constantly transferring from school to school, never staying in one place for more than a few weeks at a time. He suffered from a perpetual case of "new kid" syndrome and constantly had to hide what he could do and his family's line of work. His only companion, despite their rivalry, was Oliver. By the time he started hunting himself, his medical conditions and sickly nature seem to have taken care of themselves. His first hunt was at age thirteen, when he helped his father and a family friend take down a werecat in Oregon. It was Hunter who shot the thing in the heart and not long after, assisted in the hunt of a Chupacabra in southern Texas. When he was fifteen, he and his brother survived a Deadite attack in upstate Michigan thanks to Hunter's quick thinking/liberal use of a chainsaw. A New Start in New Orleans Eight months ago, due to unexplained circumstances, Hunter and his family moved to New Orleans, Louisiana, purchasing a house in the country several miles outside of the city; technically in a suburb of New Orleans. Hunter has been going to school regularly while tending to various cases in and around the city, becoming something of a vigilante of sorts. However, more than anything, he likes feeling like he finally has someplace to belong; friends who care about him and a life outside of hunting. Hell, he even went out for the football team. All that time, he had no idea that his skills as a hunter of monsters would come to aid a young witch new to the Big Easy... Notable Accomplishments --Fought the Court of Owls at Harriet's House (S01E01) --Fought the Terror Wolves --Present for the Attack on the Party --Present for the Red Auction --Helped slay the Boruta (S01E07) Relationships with Others Powers and Abilities A bullet-point list of the character's powers and mundane training goes here. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses (like Axiomite). Notes Any interesting notes go here, in bullet-point. ALWAYS list the play-by actor. Trivia What interesting facts belong here, in a handy bullet-point list? Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Strong Hero Category:Monster Hunter (Class) Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Harriet's Party Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Lost Souls Category:Lost Souls Season 1 Category:Resurrected Characters